


Differenti intenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pilota spaziale [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Poe prova qualcosa per la sua generale.Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 48. “Mi basta guardare i suoi occhi”.Poe/Organa.





	Differenti intenti

Differenti intenti

Poe lanciò in aria un’oliva fucsia, senza nocciolo, e la riprese al volo in bocca, masticandola rumorosamente.

“Dici che la generale si accorgerà mai di me? O mi vedrà sempre e solo come un ragazzino?” domandò.

BB8 fece una serie di versi striduli, aprì uno sportellino e con una manina metallica estrasse un ciuccio, porgendoglielo.

Poe guardò il ciuccio, lo prese in mano e se lo rigirò tra le dita, con espressione pensierosa.

“Sì, hai ragione, temo che lei mi veda solo come un neonato” borbottò.

< Mi basta guardare i suoi occhi per capire che io provo sentimenti ben diversi > pensò.

[103].


End file.
